born_as_a_sage_in_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Active jutsu
Fire Release 1.Fire Style: Smoke Bomb (Active) 1 - * Basic Fire style Jutsu for distraction while hiding. Contains little amounts of fire style chakra. 2. Fire Style: Firecracker Celebration (Active) 0 - * Minimal Attack Power of individual Chakra formed Fire cracker bombs , what it lacks in quality, makes up in quantity. 3. Fire Style: Great Fireball, 4. Fire Style: Fire Stream Wave, 5. Fire Release : Fire Shuriken Dance, Wind Release 1.Wind Style: Gust (Active) 0 - * Wind chakra blown through mouth creating huge gusts of wind Water Release 1.Water Style: Water Balloon (Active) 1 - * Basic Water style Jutsu, mostly for getting proficient with water style. * made as a joke, might contain some attack power if trained to high levels. 2. Water Style: Large Projectile Lightning Releases # Lightning Style: Lightning Senbon Yin - Yang Release # Spiraling Destructive Disc Jutsu Sage Art-''' 1.Sage art : Plant Release(Shokuton) (Active) 17 * Your spirit has a resonance with nature's flora. Unique Release type is gained because of it. You understand the will of various plants using this and can command them as you please. * Can only activate around plants. Uses minimum amount of chakra. 2. Sage Art : Blazing Leaf Maelstrom (Active) 0 - * Combination art of Death of Thousand Leaf Cuts, '''Plant Release 1.Ruler of Plants(Shokubutsu no jōgi) (Active) 4- * Plants bloom in their finest to impress their ruler. * After providing sufficient energy, can use plants as you will without use of any more chakra. Plants will draw sustenance from nature enrgy to fulfill your will as long as this jutsu is active. Can be used as Attack, Support and Defense. 2 . Plant style: Explosive Growth 3. -Vine Entanglement (Active) 6 - * Commands plants to bypass defense and attacks and entangle and wrap targets. * Chakra running through them prevents use of ninjutsu and resists strength and brute force until chakra lasts. 4.Paralysis Thorn Bullet (Active) 8- * Fires paralysis venom containing thorns at vital points and joints of targets. Results in instant paralysis , unless sufficient resistance or immunity to it present in target. 5. Death of Thousand Leaf Cuts (Active) 2- * Leaves transformed into Leaf blades attack target in a continuous storm of leaves until chakra is maintained. Also can incorporate various medicinal effects: Sleep, Paralysis, Poison, Bloodclot prevention etc. 6. Rain of Oil Seeds, Wind Style: * Gust and any Fire style jutsu. Extremely deadly. 7. Transpiration (Active) 0 - * Drain Water from the surfaces which have plants are attached and release through leaves 8. Rain of Oil Seeds (Active) 0 - * Fire off hundreds of seeds that let out Chakra oil when burst. 9. Plant clone (Active) 3 - * Clone created through plant style. Its advantage lies in the fact that its very hard to damage its flexibility based plant innerbody that can take most ninja weapon attacks until its bisected completely in half. * It can keep goin through usual damages as long as it has chakra. Its different from wood style clone that has its advantages in sturdiness and durabilitY Medical Jutsu # Nature Style: Wide Healing Jutsu! # Nature Style: Mass Relaxation Jutsu # Mystical Hand Jutsu # Water Style: Insect's Medicinal Claws, # Healing Ball, # Poison Mist, # Chakra Scalpel, # Delicate Illness Extraction, # Chakra Scalpel: # Strong Flash, Chakra Attack # Chakra Repulsion Shockwave Jutsu Seal Jutsu Sensing Hexagram Seal Weapon Jutsu # [Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu # Shadow Shuriken Wild Dance, Auzillary Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Body Flicker Jutsu, # Substitution jutsu, # Transformation Jutsu, # Illusions Dispel jutsu, # Chakra Thread, # Chakra Transmission Space Jutsu # Flying Thunder God Jutsu